Silence is Golden
by BlackPain10
Summary: Tu en dis toujours trop. Et ça fini mal. Mais n'oublie pas, la parole est d'argent et le silence est d'or. HPDM. Song fic.


**Disclamer:** Rien dans cette histoire que ce soit les personnages les lieux (a JKR) ou la chanson (a Garbage) ne m'appartient

**Raiting**:K

**Pairing**: HPDM

**Note**: Encore une fois un grand merci a Daph pour son soutien et sa correction. J'ai voulu faire une petite histoire sur la chanson de Garbage "Silence is Golden". C'est un de mes groupes préfèré et cette chanson est simplement superbe. Enfin bref bonne lecture a toutes et a tous ^^ PS:( cette histoire est assez courte, je préviens pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça)

_If I am silent then I am not real _

_If I speak up then no one will hear _

_If I wear a mask there's somewhere to hide _

_Silence is golden _

_I have been broken _

_Safe in my own skin, so nobody wins_

Te voilà à nouveau. Tu débarques au détour d'un couloir. Tu es entouré de tes si charmants Gryffondors. Et tu as l'air heureux... Putain oui tu parais heureux. Mais moi je sais que c'est faux.

Quand tu es avec moi, tu tombes le masque. Plus de sourires sinon plein de morgue, plus de rires sinon plein de mépris... Avec moi, tes yeux sont plus expressifs, plus haineux en fait, plus doux parfois. Tu n'essaies pas de passer pour le parfait petit survivant avec moi.

Devant moi, tu tombes le masque.

Et devant toi, je revêt mon plus beau masque.

Tu passes à côté de moi sans paraitre me voir. Tu sais pourtant que je déteste qu'on m'ignore, que tu m'ignores. Alors je t'appelle. Mon ton est sec, cassant. Tu te retournes et je peux presque voir ton masque se défaire. Tout comme tu vois sûrement le mien se mettre en place.

Je te regarde les yeux plein de mépris. Et les mots partent tout seul. Les insultent fusent. Je sais que ça va mal se finir mais qu'est ce que c'est bon. Rien n'est meilleur.

Et là je vois tes yeux s'assombrir encore plus. Ça y est, tu n'as plus envie de jouer. Et tu devient méchant. Vraiment méchant. Tes petits amis te regardent étrangement, comme si tu avais perdu l'esprit. Attention Potter, eux ne savent pas qui tu es, eux ont encore des illusions sur toi... Mais au moins ça a le mérite d'être efficace. Je me tais. Tu sais où ça fait mal, maintenant.

Je savais que j'aurai du me taire. Mais que veux-tu ? Tu me fais faire tellement de choses idiotes.

Ton regard semble se radoucir. Tu vois que tu m'as fait mal. Il y a toujours la haine dans tes yeux mais aussi cette petite chose si dérangeante que je vois apparaitre quand tu me regarde parfois.

Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai toujours mon masque. Je ne te montrerai pas que tu m'as fait de la peine. Tu te retournes et pars suivit de ta troupe. Et moi je reste là, seul, comme un con avec mon ego blessé et mon abruti de cœur fissuré.

Ce foutu cœur que tu tentes de détruire chaque nuit. Ce soir encore... Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé afin de te réduire au silence...

_If I raise my voice, will someone get hurt? _

_And if I can't feel then I won't get touched _

_If no truths are spoken then no lies can hide _

_Silence is golden _

_I have been broken _

_Safe in my own skin so nobody wins_

Et voilà que nous sommes déjà le soir. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te regarder de tout le repas. Il faut dire que tu es ma seule distraction. Il y a tellement d'agitation autour de moi. Ils me fatiguent.

Toi...toi, au contraire, tu m'apaises. Étonnant quand on pense que les deux seules choses qui nous unissent sont le sexe et la haine.

En te voyant sortir de la Grande salle, je saisis ton regard.

Ce soir. Dépêches-toi.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de finir mon repas et je me lève pour te suivre. Tu ne m'as pas attendu. Tu marches devant moi dans les couloirs qui nous mènent vers la salle sur demande.

Au moment où je passe la porte celle ci se referme et je sens deux mains enserrer ma taille. Tes lèvres se posent dans mon cou.

Tu es toujours doux et tendre au début. Puis tu me retournes vers toi et au moment où nos regards se croisent, je vois ta mâchoire se serrer. Alors tu m'embrasses. Un baiser dur, sauvage, presque désespéré. C'est tellement nous ce baiser.

Et ça recommence. Les caresses qui se transforment en griffures, les baisers qui se transforment en morsures, les gémissements qui se transforment en grognements.

Toute les nuits se passent comme celle ci. Cette nuit non plus ne fera pas exception. Et comme les autres nuits, nous sommes rassasiés et tout s'arrête, pour mieux recommencer la nuit prochaine.

Mais là au lieu de partir et de me laisser seul dans ce trop grand lit que tu as créé, tu restes. Tu t'assois a coté de moi. Je te tourne le dos mais je sens ton regard. Et alors je sais que tu vas parler, que tu vas briser notre règle tacite: le silence.

"Malfoy"

Pour une fois, mon nom ne sonne pas comme une insulte dans ta bouche. Et pourtant mes épaules se crispent quand même.

"Draco, retourne toi... S'il te plait"

Voilà maintenant que tu utilises mon prénom et la politesse en plus... Tu as vraiment décider de briser toutes les règles ce soir.

Et pourtant je me retourne. Je te regarde. Tu es beau, enfin à ta façon. Tu es beau mais seulement quand tu ne parles pas. Ça finit toujours par faire mal, quand tu parles.

Mais tu ouvres a nouveau la bouche.

"Draco... J'en peux plus de tout ça..."

Je savais bien que ça allait arriver un jour. Alors je ne dis rien, je continue de te regarder, impassiblement. Mais dans ma tête, dans mon cœur ça tourbillonne, ça pince et ça fait mal. Sauf que ça tu ne le sais pas.

"Je veux plus qu'on se voit en secret comme ça. Je sais que c'est complètement idiot mais moi...moi j'ai... j'ai besoin de t..."

Je ne te laisse pas finir ta phrase. Mes doigts sont sur tes lèvres. Chut. Tais-toi. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu sembles étonné que je t'ai coupé dans ta tirade. Comprends-moi. Je sais que tu regretteras tes paroles demain matin. Ne dis pas ces mots. Tu sais comme moi qu'ils ne sont que mensonges.

_Silence is golden _

_Nobody gets in _

_Safe in my own skin, so nobody wins _

_Did you hear me speak?_

_Do you understand? _

_Did you hear my voice? _

_Will you hold my hand?_

_Do you understand me?_

Je veux que cette nuit trop étrange se finisse et vite. Je me lève sans un autre regard pour toi et commence a me rhabiller. J'ai presque atteint la porte lorsque je t'entends te lever brusquement du lit.

"Non Draco ça suffit ! Je ne te laisserai pas partir cette fois!"

Et voilà que tu recommences. Tes yeux s'assombrissent sous la colère. Étonnamment je remarque aussi quelque chose comme de la douleur.

Non en fait cette douleur a toujours était présente mais je ne l'avais surement pas correctement analysée.

Je me suis arrêté devant la porte. Tu me saisis le bras et me tire violemment vers toi. Je sens que chez moi aussi les "bonnes" habitudes reviennent. Je te regarde de haut avec tout l'orgueil qu'il me reste.

"Mal...Draco, il faut vraiment qu'on en discute. Ça ne peut plus continuer. Pas de cette façon ! Ça te vas toi, comme situation? Une petite baise, une dispute et basta? Mais réponds-moi bordel! "

Et là je sens que ça explose. Tout ce que j'ai retenu en moi. Tout ce que je ne t'ai pas dit.

Tout.

"Et qu'est ce que tu veux exactement "Harry"? que je devienne ta petite amie? Mais réveilles-toi bon sang ! On est pas dans tes rêves là ! On était dans des camps opposés ! Tu as presque tué mon père ! On est pas fait pour être ensemble! Tu le vois pas ça ! Tu imagines le héros du monde sorcier avec le fils du bras droit du Lord Noir ? Je peux pas faire ça. Je peux pas supporter ce que les gens diront ! J'ai pas le droit de m'accrocher a toi ! Je suis rien a coté de toi ! Tu vois pas que tu as pas besoin de moi ? Tu as tout...TOUT ! Tu as pas besoin de moi..."

Je suis à bout de souffle. Je ne comprends pas, ma gorge est serrée.

_Won't someone listen?_

_Nobody gets in_

_My body's a temple but nothing is simple _

_Silence is golden_

_I have been broken _

_Something was stolen_

_Safe in my own skin_

_Safe in my own skin_

_Won't someone listen?_

_My body's a temple but nothing is simple_

Je t'ai dis toutes mes peurs. Pitoyable.

Je te vois t'approcher de moi. Tu avances doucement, comme tu le ferais devant un animal effrayé. Tu prends mon visage entre tes mains et lentement tu embrasses mes lèvres.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Mon corps ne réponds plus, mon cœur est déjà trop éparpillé. Et toi tu t'arrêtes pour me regarder.

"Draco. Ne t'inquiète pas, on est là l'un pour l'autre, maintenant."

Tu me prends dans tes bras. J'ai tellement envie de croire à ce moment là. Je pose ma tête sur ton épaule. Je me sens bien. Pourtant tu viens de détruire toutes mes barrières avec tes paroles. Mais tu m'as écouté.

Tout ne sera pas simple. Mais j'ai envie d'y croire.

C'est cela depuis le début en y repensant bien mais que veux-tu, je préfère garder le silence.

_My body's a temple but nothing is simple_

_Something was stolen_

_I have been broken_

_I have been broken_

_Silence is golden_

_I have been broken_

_Safe in my own skin_

Tu m'embrasses à nouveau et me ramène vers le lit.

La nuit n'est pas finie.

Je n'étais qu'un garçon piégé dans l'espoir et vivant dans le silence.

C'est fou le nombre de choses que tu arrives à faire changer en moi...

**** Fin. ****

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plu. :) Ciao et a la prochaine fois BlackPain.

(please review)


End file.
